Jesse the, Millionaire, Piano Playing Super Hero
by crittle247
Summary: "Well my mom was determined that I would become the next Mozart, while my dad wanted me to be more like Rockefeller." A nosense little piece that is totally random.


Jesse the, Millionaire, Piano Playing Super Hero

By: 4Christ247

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to whoever owns "Mutant X."

Spoilers: Just a funny short thing I found looking through all my crappy unfinished, never going to posted stories I have. I hope you all like it. Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!

One day Brennan and Jesse went out to do a little shopping. Emma's and Shalimar's birthdays were coming up, so they wanted to get the girls something. But a few hours later, they still haven't found anything the girls would like. So they decided to get them a few gift certificates to their favorite places.

Before they headed home, Brennan said that he needed to get some new strings for his guitar. So they headed to Guitar Center. As Brennan went to find the strings and looked at some guitars, Jesse wondered the place, looking at the different instruments the place had.

Jesse went over to the piano section, looking at the different makes and models. But his eyes landed on a grand piano. The lights made it shine like stars in a black sky, and the while keys stood out like pearls. He pressed down on a key. The note rang out with such a sweet sound. The he hit another key and another. Then before he knew it he was playing measures and measures. His fingers danced across they keyboard. The sound of the keys hitting the strings filled the area with music.

Brennan walked around looking for Jesse, only to find him seated at the piano, playing. Brennan was a little surprised to see him there, but at the same time realized that rich kids know how to play the piano or some other fancy musical thing.

"Hey man, you ready to go?"

"Um sure, ya." Jesse said a bit embarrassed that Brennan caught him playing the piano.

"So you play the piano?" Brennan said with a smile.

"Yep."

"I have to say, you sounded pretty good."

"I ought to be, since I started to play when I was three."

"Wow, that early."

"Well my mom was determined that I would become hte next Mozart, while my dad wanted me to be more like Rockefeller."

"And you ended up as a super hero saving mutants."

"Funny isn't?"

"Jesse, the millionaire, piano playing super hero. That has a nice ring to it."

"Ya, ya, laugh all you want. Brennan the lying thief, guitar playing, generator."

"Ouch, that was mean."

"Well, you started it."

"I'm just saying what you told me."

"So did I." Jesse said with a smile.

"Let's get going. Can't wait to tell Emma and Shalimar that Jesse is a super hero by day and a millionaire piano player by night."

"Go ahead. Women like rich guys and piano players. Not thieves and guitar players."

"What are you talking about? Girls love guitar players."

"That's because they are good."

"Oh, thems' fightin' words."

"Bring it on."

"When we get back to Sanctuary, you are going to wish that you never said those words."

"Oh that sounds like a threat?"

"What are you talking about? Of course it's a threat."

"Well you need to work on your treats, because you sounded like a stand-up-comic."

"Man what's with you today? What Stock Market crashed? You lose all your precious money?" Brennan said baby like.

"Just keep digging man."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"It means your big fat mouth is digging your early grave... Owww!" Jesse was quickly silenced when Brennan punched him right in the shoulder, and already the spot became red.

"Man you asked for it. I won't do it here, but when we get back home, I'll beat your ass all the way down that gigantic hole you've dug."

"That is so an empty treat." Brennan laughed.

"Laugh all you want Sparky, because soon you'll be crying to Shalimar."

"Then she'll kick your ass down to China Town."

"Well you're right about one thing for once, because I don't hit women…but you-you're an exception."

"That was very low Jess."

"Fine you big baby, I'll buy you a beer to make it up to you."

"With what money? I thought the marketed crashed." Brennan said with a huge grin

"Ok then, you can buy me the beer." Jesse said getting in the car.

"Fine I will...no wait, you were...Oh, you're a slimly little person."

"What can I say I learned from the best."

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing you said to me all day."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You just said you learned from the best-the best meaning me."

"My, what big head you have. I was talking about Shalimar."

"Smart ass."

The End


End file.
